


Jacob's Destiny

by blueeblues



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female pregnancy(Fpreg), Gay, Homophobia AKA just being a dick, I'll add tags as I go... maybe, Imprinting, Lesbian, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Cullens!, Possible Bella Bashing?, Possible rejection?, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, attempted suicide?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueeblues/pseuds/blueeblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Black died.But he came back, with visions of course.Of the past, present, and future.Oddly enough, he can't see his own visions.Which it can be a good thing.He doesn't know that Fate is holding him on a leash and that his destiny awaits him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forks High, Here I Come

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :D.I hope you enjoy the first chapter.Constructive criticism is much obliged.I'll update when I can; it could be tomorrow or two days from now, who knows? Maybe currently tonight after this chapter.

I died. 

You heard me, I died. I came back to life somehow and the question is: do I want to stay alive? I mean, I have my dad and the pack, but they're all so… narrow/closed-minded. I knew I was gay when I was 12; that was the age where I died with my sisters and mother, but we'll get to that later. I should stay alive for my imprint, but what if he is just like my dad and the pack? Do I really want to go through a rejection, if there could be one?

Sometimes I wonder, if being gay is worth it, and that I should stay in the closet, but enough about me. Let's talk about how my mother and sister had died and I somehow came back alive.

We all died in a car crash; with all of us, including the car, going off a cliff into the deep, dark, and cold ocean.

The thing about it is, my father seemed to resent me after that instead of feeling grateful that his only son is alive and survived, the pack included. Maybe it's the fact that they didn't seem to like me, except Leah and Seth of course. Maybe it's the fact that my sisters and mother were more outgoing than me, or that I wasn't what my father always wanted: an outgoing, cool, straight-acting male. He always had his suspicions, but that was before I changed into a werewolf. I was a scrawny, long-haired person, but now that I'm a werewolf I'm 6'1” and growing, I have muscles that aren't over-the-top, and my hair is short to the point where I can make it into a small pony-tail and no one will be suspicious about that. Currently, today is the first day of me going to Forks High. I decided to ask my father about going to Forks High because I didn't want to deal with Paul and his gang. Their homophobic slurs really got to me when they started bullying another female human at the reservation school. Don't worry, I protected her, but that raised their suspicions of me and now we don't talk anymore.

Good riddance.

My father was reluctant at first, then immediately agreed, telling me to get out of his sight so he could watch the game. That's another reason why it seems that my father resents me, I don't like what he likes, which is watching sports and going fishing with Mr. Swan. It feels like that's all he does and it annoys me. I get that he is in a wheelchair, but he should have something else to do besides those things. It's okay for a person to not like what a person a likes, but for some reason it makes my dad irritated. Sometimes I wonder why whatever I do doesn't seem good enough for my dad; I cook, clean, wash him when he can't, give him his medicine for the relentless pain in his back when he can't reach it, I keep my grades up, and I try to be the best son he could ask for. Again, everything I do doesn't seem good enough for him.

Before we get to the current times, I want to say that I have visions of someones past, present, and future. You might be asking yourself, how did you get them and why I get present visions?

Simple.

When I died and came back to life I got them, and I get the nearest present visions, like 30 minutes or maybe 5 minute present visions. The downside to the future visions is that I can see their death, but it's subject to change. Oddly enough, I can't see my own visions. 

Maybe that's a good thing.

Also, I have to touch the person to see them, and do you know how many times I had to hide the agony of pain when all those visions quickly came to me every time I touch someone. Go on, guess.

Done guessing? It's a lot. 

I have a near perfect mask all the time when it happens, but I have a migraine to the point of passing out if they're really bad. One time I did pass out, and I had to go the infirmary at school.

But enough of about me, let's go to school.

Not.

I turn my head and see the clock blinking 5:45 am. I really don't want to get out of my cocoon of warmth despite the fact that I'm a werewolf, who have a higher than normal temperature.

I sigh and get out of bed, walking to the door to take a shower and do my business.

 

45 MINUTES LATER

I walk to the stairs with my backpack on my shoulders, passing my father's room, and I shake my head in disappointment. So when my sisters were about to go to school on their first day, he would be down there waiting, but when I go to school and it's my first day there he stays in his room asleep? Okay, dad, okay. I'm at the last steps as I look at my watch, and it says 6:30 am. I have enough time to grab a quick granola bar for breakfast, not the best breakfast, but I'm in a hurry since school starts at 6:45, and I don't want to be late. I went into the pantry to grab the granola bar, quickly getting my keys off the counter in the process, and immediately speed-walked to the front door. I went out the door, closing and locking it as I went and walked to my baby.

You must be wondering, Jacob Black has a baby? No, silly, my “baby” is my 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit. I have been working on her since I was 14, and I'm happy with how she works. She may not be a Ferrari, but at least she drives and that's all that matters. Plus, I built her from scratch and she has character with some charm mixed in. My charm, hehe. God, I'm so weird.

I was about to turn that into some type of innuendo.I shake my head at that.

I unlock the door of my car and went inside, putting my backpack on the passenger seat. I close the door and start the car. I take a deep breath and tell myself, “come on, Jacob. This is a new school with possible new friends to have. Don't feel nervous, you got this”.

With a new-found determination, I put my seat-belt on and reverse out of the driveway onto the main road.

Forks High-school, here I come.


	2. Forks High, Meet Jacob Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again, everyone. I want to say sorry in advance for any grammar or punctuation mistakes or any other thing wrong with the story.If you see anything wrong, please tell me where and what it needs to be.Also, if you have any ideas for the story, feel free to give them to me, and I'll take them into consideration.If you give me ideas that are good enough, I'll try and use them or incorporate, I should say, them into the story.I literally came up with this story from a stray thought when I read some Jacob Black/Edward Cullen stories on here and Fanfiction.net, so I'm making this story up as I go basically xD. All of my chapters will be above 1,000 words, just giving you a heads up.Let me rephrase that, I'll try to keep my chapters above 1,000 words.

I'm at the last street to get to the high-school and I use my right blinker to turn. I immediately see Forks High, Home of the Spartans.

I sigh with a hint of anxiety.”Okay, Jake. Don't get nervous, you're here to meet new people and have some friends to hang out with besides what's there to nervous about”. I nod to myself, reassuring myself that everything is going to be okay.

I drive slowly to a parking spot that is near the main office area and stop the car. I get out my granola bar from my pocket and quickly eat it. Before I even get out, I see tons of people looking at it, more specifically me. I feel myself give a quick intake of breath, and I breathe out slowly.

Jeez, don't people have somewhere to be?, I thought in annoyance. I give myself a mask of being calm and collected.

I turn off my car, grabbing my bag, then getting out, locking it as I do, and walk to the main office, feeling eyes on my back. I shake the feeling off and continue going until I'm at the door to the entrance. I open the door and see a lady typing away at a computer at the front desk. I walk up to her and clear my throat to grab her attention. She looks up to me in a creepy smile that shouldn't be on a middle-aged person, but I keep my cool anyways and smile.

I tell her, “Umm, hi, my name is Jacob Black, and I'm new here.”

It feels like she's flirting with me when she says, “Oh, you're Jacob Black? Well, welcome to Forks High. I hope you enjoy your time here and here is your schedule. Also, here is a slip that your teachers all have to sign for newcomers; bring it back at the end of the day.”

She hands me the schedule and slip, her hands lingering on my schedule and slip longer than usual when I try to take them, then she lets go. I smile nervously, then leave the office. I give out a sigh of relief when I'm in the hallway, and just when I look at my schedule, I see an Asian walk up to me in a happy manner.”Hello, my name is Eric, Eric Yorkie. You must be the new guy I keep hearing about, and yes, rumors fly pretty quickly here since we all live in a small town, dude. Giving out rumors 101.You should know this.”, he says, chuckling the last part.

I sheepishly smile, rubbing my hand behind my head.”I should have realized, but I thought that I would keep a low profile. I'm not really the social type.”

Eric nods in understanding and asks,” so what's your name and what's your first class? I can help you find it if you want.”

I give him my schedule, as I tell him,” my name is Jacob Black, I'm from La Push, near Forks, in the Quileute tribe. I decided to go to another school because I just… didn't like the people there.”

I see Eric nod as he reads my schedule and hands it back to me.”Well, Jacob, we both have English together, with Mr. Mason in Building 3, so follow me.” he says, smiling at me. I follow him, and listen to what he says, answering his questions along the way. I hear a bell ringing and ask,”Eric, are we late?”.

Eric shakes his head no, then says,” that's just the warning bell. By the way, that warning bell is done all the time, so it's not a one-time thing every morning.”

I nod and we walk up to the door that says English, Mr. Mason. I open the door, and see people look at me in fascination. I look at them, then walk up to Mr. Mason, handing him my slip so that he could sign it. He gives me a hand gesturing me to go to an empty seat, luckily he didn't tell me to introduce myself to the class. Unfortunately, people still like to stare at me, which is, again, annoying. God! Don't they have something better to do, like, I don't know, learn or turn to watch the teacher?

They eventually do, some people giving me quick glances here and there, probably wondering what makes me tick or something. I feel like some type of specimen being experimented on. I mentally sigh and listen to Mr. Mason talk about Shakespeare far longer than he should. Come on, come on, you stupid bell, hurry up.

BRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGG

I walk up to Mr. Mason, asking him for my slip back, then leave, getting my schedule out of my pocket when I folded it earlier on in the Shakespeare lesson.

Hmm, Government, Mr. Jefferson, Building 6, I thought. I follow the signs, passing people as I went, making sure to not let their stares get to me again. Finally found it, I think in relief. I hear the warning bell, quickly opening the door to get inside, seeing more people stare at me like I'm a specimen waiting to be experimented on. Mr. Jefferson told me tell the class who I am, so I did, and I felt the stares intensify, but mostly by the guys, strangely enough. I didn't let the stares get to me and gave Mr. Jefferson my slip. He pointed me to a desk in-between two people, I later came to know them as Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley. They seemed like okay- people, only because they were a bit overzealous when it came to meeting me, but that was initially. Now they seem like great people to me now. After the class was over, I went up to Mr. Jefferson to get my slip back and decided to follow Tyler since he wanted to show me to my Trigonometry class. We got there just before the warning bell rung, and the process of introducing myself, giving my slip, and being stared at happened. I was told to sit at an empty seat next to a girl named Jessica Stanley, who was kind of irritating and tried to act flirty with me, but was clearly failing. I tried ignoring her, I really did, but she kept talking when I was trying to listen to the teacher, so I told her, nicely, to please leave me alone, and that I'm trying to listen to the lesson. That shut her up, giving her a nice frown in return, then she looked away. I mentally chuckled at that. I softly sigh in boredom.

I already want to go home, isn't that sad? I think, asking myself. Well, at least it's almost lunch time. I'm starving. That granola bar barely sustained me. I hear the bell ring, signaling everyone to get out. I get my slip from Mr. Jefferson and leave the room when everyone else does. I look at the next class from my schedule when I got it out from my pocket and it says Spanish, Mrs. Goff, Building 7.

I groaned in annoyance. Spanish isn't one of my strong suits. I follow the signs to Building 7 and immediately found the Spanish class. I open the door, starting the process of introducing myself, handing in my slip, being stared at, and now avoiding sitting with Stanley since she is in this class too. I groan quietly at that and was told to find an empty seat amongst the students. I quickly did, but not before Stanley gave me an ugly face that was suppose to be flirtatious, even though it wasn't. I shuddered without anyone noticing it and looked at the teacher who was continuing her lesson. Forty-five minutes later, and the bell rung. I feel my stomach growl lowly.

I know, baby, I know. I'll put food in you, I think, cooing at my stomach.

I get my slip from Mrs. Goff and leave the classroom.

I'm in the near empty hallway, when I say quietly with a smile, “lunch is calling my name.”


	3. The Imprint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful, amazing people! Here is another update coming at y'all. Chapter 3 was kind of an annoyance to me because my laptop turned off on me before I could save and I had to start ALL OVER AGAIN. So this chapter will irritate me for a little bit since I liked what I originally typed, but I couldn't remember the exact things I typed so, yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, if anyone has any ideas, please feel free to tell me, I'll appreciate it if you do. I'll try to put them into action, for a lack of a better word. I only ask for ideas since I make this story up as I go, and I might need help to keep the story going, trying to avoid writer's block. 
> 
> In addition to that, on my first author's note, I said "fast/slow" updates so instead of that, it's going to be called "random" updates from now on. As I read it again, it didn't make sense to me, AT ALL. I kept thinking to myself that it didn't sound right xD. On a more serious note, I was thinking of a timetable to update on, but I procrastinate, and I can't really trust myself to do a schedule, otherwise I'll feel as if it's not recreational to me anymore to type up stories, and more of an obligation to please everyone on particular date(s) to update. I don't really like feeling obligated since it makes me feel as if I don't have any other choices and it takes the fun/interest out of doing things I enjoy doing most of the time.
> 
> So for right now, it's random updates. I'm not putting anyone on the spot, it's just that on my other accounts on different websites that involve typing up stories like Archiveofourown does, people expect me to update quickly and that irritates me.... I'm an easily irritated person as all of you can see :P. 
> 
> In other words, try not to be pushy with the need for me to update as quickly as possible to suit your own needs.
> 
> I just wanted to give everyone a heads up before things get too far into the story.
> 
> Thank you for looking at my rant/rambling xD.

I was walking to the cafeteria when I smelt... vampires. I came to a halt and contemplated if I should go in and ignore them or not go in the cafeteria and wait till I get home to eat. My stomach decided for me. I sighed and continued walking to the double doors with a sign that said 'cafeteria' and opened them. As I opened them, a few stares ran my way, including the vampires, giving me a chill up my spine. I hesitantly walked into the cafeteria, going to the lunch line with five people in it. I could hear the food calling me: "Jacob, Jacob, eat us!". I sigh in irritation, waiting on the lunch line to go faster. When it was finally my turn to get my food, Mike went into the lunch line to ask me something, judging by his facial expression. I said what I wanted to the lunch lady, which was a pepperoni pizza with a salad and French fries, then Mike asked nervously, " So Jacob, do you want to sit with my friends that will hopefully be your friends? I mean, you don't have to, but I was just wondering. You can sit with me and I could keep you from being nervous- I mean, I'm not saying you'll be nervous, but you know..." Mike trailed off, looking embarrassed.

 

I chuckled, and Mike frowned mistaking that as a rejection, making me back-pedal, and I said, to ease Mike's anxiety," Mike, I'm not rejecting your offer of introducing me to your friends, I'm just amused by the fact that you're nervous over this, and honestly, I'm not as nervous as you think, so I'll be okay," I say at the end giving him a wink." Besides, Mike, I'm a gentle giant."

 

Mike perked up over that and laughed a little, me laughing as well. As we laughed, I heard a snort coming from the vampires. I was so tempted to turn my head and face the vampires with a glare, but decided not to. The lunch lady gave me my tray with the food I wanted, and Mike gestured to the table that his friends are at. I was suppose to see the whole table, but my eyes zeroed in on **Jessica**. I mentally groaned. Are you serious? I can't believe that Mike is friends with her. Well, I can't make any excuses since I just agreed to Mike introducing me to his friends. Can't back out now, I guess. I sighed a little, not wanting Mike to hear me. We walked to his table and Mike and me sat together, Mike asking me to sit with him, while I wanted to avoid sitting next to Jessica. I put my tray down, and started eating, looking at everyone, waiting on them to make the first move. A white blonde haired, green eyed, pale skinned girl talked first. "  Well, hi, my name is Lauren Mallory, and these are my friends Angela Weber, Tyler Crowley, Jessica Stanley, and last but not least, Eric Yorkie."

 

I smiled at them, and said, " My name is Jacob Black. I'm going to assume all of you know me by now considering the fact that rumors spread here like a wildfire. So anything interesting here at this school?"

Jessica immediately spouted out," The Cullens of course! I mean, they were a long while ago, but they are in a way interesting since they're kind of mysterious, still are too."

I was kind of curious when I asked, " Who are the Cullens?"

Jessica sounded bitter and angered when she said, " the Cullens are the people at the end of the cafeteria at the far left in there own little bubble, thinking that they are all high and mighty and we're below them." _Whoa, well somebody is salty_. "Anyways, the Cullens are Alice; the weird one, Jasper; the constipated looking one, Emmett; the huge one, Edward Cullen; the asshole who rejected me, Rosalie; the bitch, Carlisle; the doctor and husband to Esme; the can't-have-kids-and-having-to-adopt-kids-who-are-dating- each-other one."

All of us looked at Jessica Stanley in shock when she said the last part, I was shaking slightly in anger, but controlled it when I said calmly and coldly, "you have no right to talk about Mrs. Cullen like that or any of the Cullens for that matter. I obviously don't know them, but what you said was uncalled for and unnecessary. If I would meet Mrs. Cullen, I would say to her that she is an amazing lady to take care of five people who deserve her love and affection. Now, I know some of them might have made you really angry, but I feel as if Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle didn't do anything. That Esme comment really pissed me off Stanley, and I just don't like hateful people like you trying to treat people like they're gum on the back of your shoes. You, Jessica Stanley, disgust me, and I want nothing to do with you."

I turned to Mike's distraught face, and told him, " I'm sorry Mike, but I want to get out of here, I can't deal with her."

Mike nodded at me, then looked at Jessica with disdain in his eyes. I told the rest of the group that it was a pleasure to meet them, except for Jessica, and left the cafeteria, eyes looking at me in awe while others looked at me with interest, melancholy, and hatred for Jessica Stanley. As Jacob walked out the cafeteria, he felt eyes boring into his head. He took a chance and gave a quick glance at the people who are doing the staring and saw the Cullens looking back. I quickly turned around and walked to my next class with 10 minutes to spare.

 _Well, at least I don't have to go to the cafeteria anymore. Kind of sad that I didn't get to eat all my food, oh well, I still have my fridge at home, and if there isn't any food, I need to go to the store to get some_ , I thought with slight sadness and acceptance. I got my schedule out of my pocket and it said:

Biology II, Mr. Banner, Building 2

I nodded at that and followed the signs to Building 2.

It took me awhile for me to find Building 2, despite the signs, but I made it just in time before the warning bell rang, and gave my slip to Mr. Banner who pointed me to my seat. I found my seat in the front of the class and sat, waiting on further instructions. I saw some people come in through the door that are familiar; Angela, Mike, and... Edward Cullen. I shivered slightly at another chill that ran down my spine. Mr. Banner pointed them to their seat and immediately I felt something was wrong when Edward stiffed up as he came near and sat next to me on my right side. I got out my notebook and pencil out of my backpack, but felt his eyes burn holes on the side of my head.

I cautiously turned to look at his face, but saw his eyes first. They say the eyes are doors to the soul, and his soul is so, so, good. I can practically see our future together without me touching him; loving one another, cherishing our relationship, being together forever. I found my imprint, I can't believe it. It's like a dream come true.

 

Then the visions ended, and the eyes that I wanted to see with joy was now filled with hatred towards... me. I quickly turned my head and lowered it, waiting on Mr. Banner to actually teach us something or, at the very most, make the time go faster. Did I do something wrong? I know he is a vampire, but come on! We were living in relatively peaceful harmony. I took a deep breath and peeked with my left eye and asked him, as I came a little closer to him, " Is something wrong?". I heard him whisper to me, "stop and go back to your original position because you're smell is pissing me off and confusing me."

I did with bitterness in my movement." Well, I'm sorry you feel offended by my smell. I can't help that, Cullen."

The rest of the class time was Mr. Banner giving us a class project about the different stages of mitosis, luckily during class time, he didn't introduce me to everyone, but I felt a huge spike of anxiety go through me and stay there because of Edward Fucking Cullen. God, he's lucky he's my imprint, otherwise I would have already snapped at him a long time ago. The bell rung, making me jump in surprise, and seeing Edward suddenly get out of his seat and out the door with a quickness that was almost abnormal to the human naked eye and suspicious looking, but not quite. I sighed in sadness, and put my stuff in my backpack. I heard Angela speak first when I was putting my notebook in my backpack last." Does Cullen seem to have a problem with you? It's kind of obvious considering the fact that he was so far away from you in his seat. It had to be uncomfortable for him too."

Mike agreed with Angela, and said," Yeah, if the saying 'If looks could kill' was true, then you would most likely be dead in front of us. Cullen seems to hate you for some reason. It's like you smelt really bad to him, but I know you don't stink Jacob."

 

 _Oh, you have no idea, Mike, no idea,_ Jake thought.

 

I shook my head at their comments and got out of my seat, going to Mr. Banner to get my slip back, then going to the door seeing that Mike and Angela waited up for me.

Angela glanced at me when all of us are in the hallway and asked, " Are there any classes that one of us is in?"

I got my schedule out of my pocket when it looked scrambled up from putting it in there when I was following the signs to Mr. Banner's class. I unscrambled it and said to her," I have gym next then that's it."

She nodded while Mike grinned at me saying, " I have gym, so I can show you to it."

The relief on my face when he said that showed when I say," Thanks Mike, the signs helped me, but somehow I ended almost lost, despite the fact that I saw the signs when I was trying to get to Mr. Banner's class. It's a little confusing to me."

Mike waved it off smiling, saying, " It's okay, Jacob, it happened to me on my first day too. So, don't worry."

Angela said that she had to go to her class and we went our separate ways.

I can handle Gym, but going home? Not really.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind everyone that this is my first story.Again, constructive criticism is much obliged.Thank you for taking the time out of your day (or night) to read this chapter.I wanted to make this Jacob Black/Edward Cullen story because some people aren't updating longer-chaptered stories of these types and the newest stories are one-shots.That kind of irritated me.I'm going to tell you all now, I do fast/slow updates, meaning I do them when I feel like it, but since it's currently the summer time I have some time on my hands to do something productive, or at the very most, make my brain be more stimulated.I'll update when I can/want to, and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :-D. Also, I'll be doing a Jacob Black/Emmett Cullen story in the future since there are exactly 12 stories that involve them, and I mean twelve of them.So I want to add my own to make that 13 xD.I could also do a Jacob Black/Jasper hale or Cullen story in the near future too, who knows?


End file.
